if I ran far enough away
by thecivilunrest
Summary: No matter how far she runs he always follows. Mary/Hancock


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Hancock. **_**I don't know who does, exactly, but I don't. **

**A/N: God I love this movie. It makes me cry every single time. It's amazing. So yeah, this is just a little back story to Mary and our beloved Hancock. It doesn't have much of a plot, but I think that it's alright. Feedback is very much appreciated. **

_if I ran far enough away_

The first time that she left him she thought that this had to be the hardest thing that she had ever done. But at the same time it was the easiest, because she knew that things were just going to go back to normal for him. He would heal and he would get his powers back. He would get his powers back and would be back to saving people all over again.

What she hadn't expected was for him to come back. But he did. Over and over and over again. Each time he did she rejoiced and thought that this would probably be the time that they could be together, the time when they could grow old and live a regular human life.

But his chivalry got the best of him, always. And people grew to love him and to hate him, and they all knew that the one thing that he cared about the most was her. So they hurt her to get to him. And it worked. Every. Single. Time.

So she ran. She ran so that she wouldn't get hurt anymore, she ran so she could live forever, she ran because it would be better if she was alive too. Or at least that's what she told herself. But the real reason that she ran was so that he could be safe, so that he would save people.

They were all created for a purpose, all were created to do something or to mean something. Her sister's, Mae, was to make people believe in the things unseen. Mae's husband's, Alexander, was to help people hope. They finished their duty early, as most of their kind did, and so felt like they could finally be happy and together.

But Mary had no purpose, or so it seemed, other than running. But his, his was saving people. He always saved people and she knew that he always would, simply because the human race would always need saving. This was the cruelty of their love. If they were together he could not ever find peace in his purpose.

And so the gods punished him by letting Mary get hurt and letting them be torn apart yet again. Mary was sure this was how life would go on forever, her running him following, the two of them getting ripped apart because no matter how much they wanted to be together they could not.

Sometimes she found human men to love, but it was never the same. Because they weren't him. They would never be him. She knew that occasionally he had human women, but he didn't love them because he refused to let her go. No matter how far she ran he would always find her.

So eventually Mary gave in. She had no other choice and besides, she loved him. He was everything to her. They were literally meant to be together, fated from the very first time they had ever seen each other.

And then they went to Miami. And they would never be the same again.

oOo

"Who are you?"

When he asked her that it felt as if he had sent a thousand knives straight into her heart. He hadn't meant to of course, and he wasn't just kidding around. It was the amnesia, the doctors said.

But she would have thought that the two of them were stronger than that. She would have thought that the love that they shared would have survived a mere injury. But she had been wrong. Perhaps what they had wasn't as strong as she thought it was. After all it never lasted very long.

So she left. She vowed that she would never see him again. She never wanted to be the reason that he was hurt ever again. He would never know. He would never remember her, all of the memories that they shared over three thousand years. You can't miss what you never had, after all, and he would never know what he had once had. He wouldn't miss her the same way that she would miss him.

Once again she found herself alone in the world, but this time she knew that he wouldn't come to save her.

oOo

For decades she never heard of him. She did not know what had happened to the man that she once loved, other than the fact that his name was John Hancock know, and that he had moved from Miami. She wasn't sure where, though, nor did she care to find out.

If she did find out she knew that she would not be able to resist going to him one more time. She would not be able to resist the temptation of finding him and making him remember. But she swore that she would not let him be hurt because of her.

So she found the love of human men again. Occasionally she would love them back but their love would be overshadowed by something greater than their life itself. And eventually she always had to leave them. They would ask questions if she never aged.

Life might have gone on like that for years, if she had not ended up marrying Ray. If she had not gone to California. If she had just stayed in Idaho. If she had just left the country. If she had just let herself be alone forever.

But when she saw his face on the news she knew that once again she had been found.

She hated him for it.


End file.
